


FUCK YOU [Tadaomi Karasuma]

by HaruPotter15 (orphan_account)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Sexual Humor, Teacher-Student Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HaruPotter15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING! : StudentXTeacher! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!</p><p>                                   ~~~~<br/>"I'll Stop Loving You Once Spongebob Gets His Drivers Licence" - ✪<br/>~~~~</p><p>"Not A Fan Of Sour Things?", The Yellow Octopus Asks As He Takes Another Bite Of His Delicious Looking But Disgusting Tasting Cake.</p><p>I Hum And Let A Small Smile Pass My Lips As My Eyes Sparkle In Mischief. "Maybe I Don't Like Bastard-Kun Because He Seems Sour", I State And Then Laugh Lightly As Koro-Sensei's Grin Flashes Brightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Arrival Awaits

 

**Chapter One**

**A New Arrival Awaits**

 

**Name:[Fujikawa Touka](http://img04.deviantart.net/f29f/i/2013/302/8/f/kill_la_kill_fanart__matoi_ryuuko_by_kaniphish-d6s994l.jpg)**

 

**Age: 18 - 19**

 

**Height: 5'6**

 

**Personality: Fierce, Stubborn, Cocky, Witty**

 

**Score Sets: 100% - 90%**

 

**Levels: A - B - C**

 

**Likes: Sweets, VideoGames, Exploding Random Things**

 

**Dislikes: Sour Flavoured Things**

 

**HomeTown: Tokyo/Main District**

 

**Transfer Student Number: 30**

 

**Family: Unknown**

 

**Statistics: Unknown**

 

**Abilities: Unknown**

 

"Ah, A New Student...", A Certain Yellow Octupus Trailed Off As He Silently Flipped Through A Few Transfew Papers. "Theres Not Much Info", He Concluded As He Placed The Papers Down. "But Maybe A New Student Will Spice Up A Few Things..."

 

 


	2. Meeting The Majority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Isn't Like Touka Despises Her PE Teacher...There's Just Something About Him That Pisses Her Off.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touka Doesn't Like Sour Things :)  
> Remember This From Now On Because It May Be A Key Event For Future Chapters.

 

**Chapter Two**

**Meeting The Majority**

**Touka's Pov**

 

 

"You're Koro-Sensei?", I Ask Completely Gob Smacked. I Was Literally Talking To A Giant Walking Octopus. Did I Mention He Was Yellow? Well Now You Know. 

 

"And You're Touka-chan?", The Octopus Asks With A Giggle And A Large Grin At His Face. I'm Supposed To Kill This Thing? But He's So Nice And Happy Like!

 

"Thats Your PE Teacher, His Name Is Karasuma", The Octopus State's As He Points One Of His Tentacles To The Side. 

 

I Change My Line Of Vision Towards The Left Only To See A Man Dressed In A Black Suit Slide The Door To The Classroom Open. He Was Tall, About 5'11 With Black Spiky Hair And Dark Piercing Eyes. Not To Mention That There Was Probably Muscle Under All His Clothes. 

 

There Was Something About Him That Pissed Me Off But I Just Couldn't Place My Finger Onto It. 

 

"This Is The New Student I Told You About!", Koro-sensei Exclaims Towards The PE Teacher With Excitement Clear In His Voice. Mr Karasuma Blinks Before Nodding His Head Towards Me As A Greeting. 

 

"I'm Going To Be Your PE Teacher, You Can Call Me-", Karasuma Starts Off Before I Interrupt Him On Purpose. "Bastard-kun? Sure", I Shrug My Shoulders As A Smirk Creeps It's Way Onto My Face. The Guy Irritated Me, So Why Not Return The Favour?

 

The Octopus Chuckles Nervously As He Fumbles With His Tentacles. Bastard-kun Lets Out A Small Sigh Of Covered Up Annoyance. Well, At Least We Know He Can Keep His Cool.

 

I Laugh Lightly As My Gear Shaped Orbs Sparkle With Mischief. "As Much As I Would Like To Play Student And Teacher, I Have Other Places To Be And People To See". 

 

~~~~

 

"So What You're Telling Me", I Start Off And Then Pause As I Looked At My Class President. He Was Short. Shorter Than Me. He Had Light Blue Hair Accompanied With Azure Blue Eyes But I Felt Something Strange About Him. Maybe It Was Because He Sort Of Looked Like A Girl?? I Laughed At Myself Internally.

 

"Is That You Attack The Octopus Whenever You Feel Like It Or Have A Major Outlet Plan?", I Ask Slowly Processing The Things Into My Brain. 

 

The Class President Nods His Head. "Usually It's What We Do", He Replies.

 

"Has It Ever Worked Where You Made Damage To The Target?", I Ask As My Eyes Spark In Interest. 

 

The Blue Haired Boy Frowns Slightly And Lowers His Eyes With A Sigh. "Unfortunately We Haven't Made Any Permanent Damage What-So-Ever", He Explains. 

 

I Let A Hum Pass My Lips And Then Grin Widely As My Gear Shaped Orbs Sparkle With Mischief Once Again. "Better Change That", I Mutter Quietly With A Chuckle.

 

~~~~

 

During P.E, Which Bastard-Kun Was In Charge Of, I Decided To Sit It Out And Instead Join Koro-Sensei With His Picnic Set And Picnic Blanket On The Grass. I Still Had To Change Into The Kit, Bless My Soul Because I'm Wearing Black Tights With Blue Shorts And A Dark Blue, Short Sleeved, Jersey Along With My Usual White Sneakers. 

 

"Wouldn't It Be Better If You Joined In Touka-Chan?", Koro-Sensei Asks As One Of His Tentacles Reach Out For A Plate Of Some Delicious Looking Sponge Cake.

 

I Tutted. "As If I'm Going To Attend Any Of _His_ Lessons", I Grumble As I Lean My Chin Into The Palm Of My Hand. 

 

Koro-Sensei Blinks Before Another One Of His Tentacles Reach Out To A Different Plate Of Sponge Cake And Offers It To Me.

 

I Blink Back At Him Before I Gently Take The Plate And Nod My Head At The Yellow Octopus As A Thank You. 

 

"Is There A Reason?", Koro-Sensei Asks A He Takes A Small Bite Of His Yellow Sponge Cake, His Face Flushes A Light Pink Before A Content Sigh Leaves His Lips.

 

"He Annoys Me", I Reply Blantly As I Shove A Fork Into My Cake And Take A Small Bite. I Then Cringe As My Tongue Rolls Back Out. _"Sawā..."_ , I Trail Off As The Disgusting Taste Of Sourness Tints My Tongue.

 

Koro-Sensei Then Passes Me A Tissue And I Nod Back At Him As A Thank You Before I Wipe My Tongue From The Sour Taste.

 

"Not A Fan Of Sour Things?", The Yellow Octopus Asks As He Takes Another Bite Of His Delicious Looking But Disgusting Tasting Cake.

 

I Hum And Let A Small Smile Pass My Lips As My Eyes Sparkle In Mischief. "Maybe I Don't Like Bastard-Kun Because He Seems Sour", I State And Then Laugh Lightly As Koro-Sensei's Grin Flashes Brightly.

 

"Fujikawa! You're Up Against Okano!"

 

I Click My Tongue As Bastard-Kun's Voice Makes It's Way Towards My Ears. Before I Can Retort Back With A Witty Comment, Koro-Sensei Makes Me Stand Up By Using His Tentacles.

 

Once His Tentacles Unwrap Themselves From Me, I Let Out A Tut And Then Nod My Head At Koro-Sensei Before I Make My Way Towards Bastard-Kun. I Can't Believe I Have To Participate. 

 

Once I'm Stood In Front Of Him, A Scowl Stretched At My Face, The PE Teacher Introduces Me To A Girl Named 'Hinata Okano'. She's A Few Inches Taller Than Me With Very Short Brown Hair And Pale Lilac Eyes. 

 

"Nice To Meet You", I Mumble As I Bow My Head Down Slightly. The Girl Smiles Before She Does The Same.

 

~~~~

 

The Match Up Proves To Be Easy Because In A Matter Of Seconds Okano Is On The Floor, Cheek Pressed Against The Ground With A Painful Grimace At Her Lips, And I'm Sat On Her Back, Pulling At One Of Her Arms Which Is Behind Her Back And Pressing My Knees Into Her Shoulder Blades Keeping Her In Place. I Let A Small Smirk Pass My Lips As I Catch The Green Toy Blade, With My Spare Hand, From The Air That Okano Had Accidently Threw Up Earlier And Teasingly, I Press It Against Her The Back Of Her Neck With A Light Laugh.

 

_Well, Looks Like I'm Going To Have To Go Easy On Her Next Time_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> I Hope You're Enjoying This So Far And If It's Going Too Fast Then Just Please Tell Me :)
> 
> Also, Touka Says 'Next Time' Because She Isn't Planning On Leaving Any Time Soon.
> 
> Sawa = Sour
> 
> Enjoy The Rest Of Your Day :)


	3. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka loves her chocolate milkshake and can't exactly remember Irina before the blonde starts to bow in front of her...
> 
> Also, Touka VS Bastard-Kun, Battle Of The Century??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I'm not good with fighting scenes and I've been in a rubish mood all day so...

 

**Chapter Three**

**An Old ‘Friend’**

**Touka's POV**

There's This Woman, She Has Long Blonde Hair With Aqua Blue Eyes And Fair Skin, She's Dressed In High Fashionable Clothes And Black Heels. She Looks Almost Afraid As Her Eyes Travel Across My Face. 

 

I'm Stood In The Middle Of The Corridor Of The Small Hut, On My Way To Class, Sipping On My Chocolate Milkshake From A Small Straw And The Blonde Female Is Stud In Front Of Me, Frozen.

 

I Keep Sipping On My Chocolate Milkshake, Because It's Delicious, And Blink Up At The Woman In Confusion.

 

Before I Can Do Anything Else, Her Bottom Lip Quivers And Her Mouth Opens Releasing A Loud Inhuman Screech.

 

I Wince At The Sound And Then Narrow My Gear Shaped Eyes As The Blonde Female Falls To The Floor On Her Knees, Shaking. Not Even A Millisecond Later And Koro-Sensei Is Stood Beside The Female With A Questioning Look On His Yellow Face.

 

After A Couple Of Seconds, My Classmates Start To Flood Out To The Corridor With Questioning Looks Of Their Own And Bastard-Kun Is Behind Them, Probably Wondering What All The Commotion Is About.

 

I Raise An Eye Brow As The Aqua Blue Eyed Women Stumbles To A Bowing Position, Her Forehead Literally Touching The Floor.

 

"Uh, Bitch-Sensei?", A Guy From My Class With Short Red Hair, Pale Skin, And Sharp But Light, Mercury Coloured, Almost Gold-Like Eyes Asks As He Too Raises An Eyebrow At The Female On The Floor Bowing.

 

"Please Forgive Me Fujikawa-Sama!!", The Blonde Suddenly Blurts Out And She Seems To Stiffen As If Expecting To Get Hit Or Something. I Squint My Eyes At The Women And Stop Sipping From My Straw As My Lips Turn Themselves Down In A Frown.

 

"Is That You Irina?", I Ask As I Squint My Gear Shaped Eyes Even More.

 

~~~~

 

Later That Day, In PE, I'm Standing In The Shade Under A Tree Because It's Too Sunny And Irina, Or As The Others Call Her, Bitch-Sensei, Is Stood Beside Me Holding A Circular Grey Tray With A Chocolate Milkshake And A Small White Towel.

 

I Let A Sigh Pass My Lips As My Gear Shaped Eyes Travel Towards Okano, The Girl I Was Matched Up Against From Yesterday, And Bastard-Kun Who Seems To Be Analysing Her Every Move Because They're Having A Small Match Up Themselves.

 

The Brown Haired Female Flips Forward, One Leg After Another, It Looks Like Gymnastics But I'm Not Too Sure Because It's Done Too Fast And Too Smoothly. 

 

Bastard-Kun Obviously Predicts What Happens Next And Easily Catches The Females Right Hand Which She Swished At Him With Her Dark Green Toy Knife.

 

"Um, Fujikawa-Sama...?", Bitch-Sensei Trails Off As She Stares At Me With A Straight Line At Her Lips Which Then Flashes Into A Small Grin And She Nudges Me With One Of Her Elbows. "Handsome Isn't Her?", She Inquires As She Wiggles Her Perfect Eyebrows At Me.

 

I Take My Eyes Off From Bastard-Kun And Narrow Them At Bitch-Sensei. "Don't Make Me Hit You", I Deadpan And That Seems To Shut Up The Blonde Because She Pouts And Returns To Standing Straight With Her Circular Grey Tray.

 

~~~~

 

"Hey Look, It's Fujikawa-Chan Against Karasuma-Sensei!" Okano Gushes As She Drags Along A Friend Of Hers Around Where I And Bastard-Kun Are Standing.

 

"It's Like The Fight Of The Century!", A Small Petite Girl With Kind Hazel Eyes And Mint Green Hair Up In Two Pigtails Exclaims With A Clap Of Her Hands Towards Nagisa (The Class President). I Think Her Names 'Kaede Kayano' But I'm Not Too Sure...

 

And Soon Enough, Bastard-Kun And I Have A Small Crowd Surrounding Us Consisting Of My Classmates, Bitch-Sensei, Who Is Waving Dark Blue And Red Pom Poms In The Air, And Of Course Koro-Sensei Who Is Doing Much The Same.

 

"Tear Him To Shreds Fujikawa-Sama!!", Bitch-Sensei Cheers As She Shakes Her Pom Poms Up And Down With A Grin At Her Face. I Sweatdrop And Then Let A Small Sigh Pass My Lips As I Get Into My Fighting Stance. Well, More Like Spreading My Feet A Good Distance Apart And Raising My Arms Up In A Protective Manner With My Fists Balled Up In Front Of Me.

 

I Let Another Sigh Pass My Lips And Then Quickly Step Forward And Throw My Leg Up Into A Roundhouse Kick Which Bastard-Kun Easily Stops With One Of His Hands And Simply Pushes Away.

 

I Tut And Then Quickly Throw A Right Hook To His Face, His Eyes Flash Towards My Fist And He Stops That Too, Simply Pushing It To The Side Like Nothing.

 

"Fujikawa-Sama!!", Comes The Voice Of Irina As She Cheers For Me And I Grimace As I Pull My Fist Back, Narrow My Gear Shaped Eyes, And Swing It Back. Not Even A Millisecond Later And I Wing My Left Hook Right After.

 

Bastard-Kun Steps Back A Bit Before He Simply Avoids Both Punches And Being The Stubborn Idiot That I Am, I Spin On One Of My Legs And Deliver A Nice And Simple Butterfly Kick That Seems To Slightly Surprise The PE Teacher Before He Ducks To Avoid And Does A Foot Sweep.

 

And Before You Know It, I'm On The Ground Slightly Out Of Breath And Groaning Because Damn That Foot Sweep Was Too Fast And Now My Ass Is Hurting.

 

"Go Fujikawa-Chan!", Okano's Familiar Voice Makes It's Way To My Ears And I Roll Onto My Stomachs, From My Back, And Get Up From The Ground. 

 

My Mouth Opens Up Like An 'O' At The Sight Of A Small Piece Of Red Hair (Probably From My Fringe) Flowing In Front Of Me And My Eyes Narrow Themselves Into A Dark Glare.

 

_I'm Going To Kill Him._

 

Without Warning, As If My Body Has A Mind Of It's Own, I Spin Around On My Heels And Swiftly, A Bit Too Quickly, Land A Perfect And May I Saw Powerful Roundhouse Kick That Bastard-Kun Stops With The Outside Of His Arm. A Hiss Leaves My Lips Because I Can Feel My Foot Start To Hurt And Maybe It's Because The Black Haired Man In Front Of Me Suddenly Looks Serious And Maybe He Used A Bit Too Much Strength To Stop Me.

 

I Remove My Leg A Bit Too Quickly, Again, And In Return Go For Another Butterfly Kick.

 

And Just Like All The Other Attempts, I'm Easily Blocked By Bastard-Kun And My Leg Is Literally Brushed Off As If Not Infecting Any Pain.

 

_What Even Is This Douche Bag??_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As You Can Tell I'm Not Very Good With Fighting Scenes So Please Bear With Me.
> 
> Also Is This Plot Going A Little Too Fast? Please Do Tell Me.
> 
> Thank You For Reading! Enjoy The Rest Of Your Day~


	4. So That's How It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irina Thinks She Knows Everything, Koro-Sensei Is Onto Something And Touka-Chan Just Doesn't Understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry For The Late Update!!
> 
> School Always Makes Me Do Useless Things That I Won't Need To Know Or Use In The Future :/
> 
> From Now On, This Fic Will Be Updated Every Saturday.

 

**Chapter Four**

**So That’s How It Is**

**Touka’s POV**

 

I Lay My Head Down On My Desk And Let A Sigh Pass My Lips As My Short Dark Blue Hair Falls Around My Face.

 

Koro-Sensei Is Stood At The Front Of The Class Giving Yet Another One Of His Lectures But My Mind Keeps Fuzzing And I’m Not Able To Concentrate. So Instead, I Let My Gear Shaped Eyes Wonder Around The Classroom As My Brain Tries To Remember Everyone's Name.

 

_Nagisa...Karma...Okano...Kaede…_

 

I Grimace At Myself. I'm Such A Failure For Only Remembering Four Classmate Names. Another Sigh Then Leaves My Lips As I Pick My Head Up And Lean My Chin Into The Palm Of My Hand.

 

My Gear Shaped Eyes Linger On Koro-Sensei Before I Avert My Attention Towards The Window Beside Me And Stare Out Of It. I Lick My Dry Lips As I Spot Bastard-Kun Along With Irina Outside In The Courtyard. The Blonde Female Is Chatting Away With A Smirk At Her Lips To A Not So Interested P.E Teacher. 

 

~~~~~

**Irina’s POV**

 

“I Have You Know That I'm-”, I Stop Mid Sentence As I Notice That Karasuma Isn’t Exactly Listening To My Small ‘Rant’. Instead His Dark Eyes Slowly Shift To The Side And Soften As His Eyes Land On A Certain Person, _Or Should I Say Student._

 

I Purse My Lips And Then Smirk As I Raise My Pointer Finger And Jab It Into His Chest. “ _Listen_ ”, I State Harshly As I Narrow My Aqua Blue Eyes Darkly At Him.

 

Karasuma Let's A Small Sigh Pass His Lips As His Eyes Slightly Harden When He Returns His Gaze To My Happy Go Smirking Self. _Acting Is Key._ I Remind Myself. _I Can't Let Him Hurt My Precious Touka-Chan._

 

I Let A Small Blush Dust Itself Onto My Cheeks And Flutter My Eyelashes As I Look Pass Them Up At Karasuma. _If You’re So Interested In My Precious Touka-Chan Then Try And Ignore Me!_

 

I Push Back A Stray Piece Of My Blonde Hair And Slowly Lick Over My Bottom Lip. I Open My Mouth To Talk But Close It The Instant That I Notice That Karasuma’s Eyes Have Already Shifted Back To Look At That One Certain Person. I Stare At Him Slightly Awed And Then To Avert My Attention Towards The Window That _The Person Is In._

 

There She Shits In All Her Morning Glory, Hair Ruffled In All Places And Eyes Dull, Clouded With Boredom. The Dark Blue Haired Female Leans Her Chin Deeper Into Her Hand And Somehow Her Dull Eyes Sparkle And Widen Just A Bit From Her Half Lidded State As She Makes Eye Contact With The Black Haired Male Next To Me.

 

A Grin Stretches Onto My Pale Face And I Quickly Cover It With With My Hand. _Oh. So That’s How It Is._

 

~~~~

**Touka’s POV**

 

I Suppress A Snicker As I Watch Irina Try To Seduce Bastard-Kun And Completely Fail As The Latter Shifts His Eyes Around The Courtyard Before They Stop At Me And Soften From His Hardened Gaze. 

 

I Lean My Chin Deeper Into My Hand And My Ruffled Dark Blue Hair Falls Around My Face Even More. _Avoid Contact_ , I Think To Myself As I Blink And Shift My Eye’s Downwards. _I Can Still Feel Him Staring._ And Just As I Raise My Head Back Up, My Eyes Make Perfect Contact With Bastard-Kun’s. 

 

It Isn't Just Eye Contact Because I Can Feel Something Fuzzy Swelling Up In My Stomach And My Gear Shaped Eyes Are Now Fully Opened Instead Of Their Usual Half Lidded State. I Grit My Teeth Behind My Hand And Narrow My Eyes In A Glare As A Single Thought Runs To The Surface Of My Mind; _Fuck You._

 

“Is Everything Okay?”, Comes The Familiar Voice Of Koro-Sensei As His Voice Rings Through My Ears And I Jolt To Sit Properly In My Seat. 

 

I Blink Up At The Yellow Octopus That’s Staring Down At Me With His Usual Big Grin And I Let A Small Nervous Chuckle Pass My Lips As I Notice That All My Classmates Are Also Staring At Me.

 

Koro-Sensei Let's A Humm Pass His Lips As He Looks Outside The Window Beside Me And Then Returns His Questioning Gaze Back To Me. I Shrug My Shoulders And Just Hope For The Best As Koro-Sensei Looks Back Out The Window Once Again. “Oh”, The Yellow Octopus Says As He Turns From The Window Back To Me. “So That’s How It Is”.

 

I Quirk An Eyebrow At Him As He Raises One Of His Yellow Tentacles And Places It Onto His ‘Chin’. “Interesting…” Koro-Sensei Trails Off.

 

~~~~

 

A Loud Yawn Escapes My Mouth Just As Irina Ends The Last Lesson Of The Day. Maybe I Should Start Calling Her Bitch-Sensei Just To Piss Her Off? Hmm….

 

And As Soon As Everyone Grabs Their Bags And Get Out Of Their Seats, Excluding Me, Bitch-Sensei Claps Her Hands To Catch Everyone’s Attention. 

 

The Blonde Female Then Smiles As She Purses Her Lips Together. “I Have A Surprise! Everyone Follow Me!!”, The Aqua Blue Eyed Female Exclaims And Then Exits The Class.

 

My Fellow Classmates Shrug Their Shoulders And Follow After Bitch-Sensei. I Sigh As I Too Get Up And Trail After The Others. Before I Can Recoil As To What Just Happened, I Find Myself In Front Of The Teachers Lounge. What Even Is She Up To??

 

After What Seems Like A While, Bitch-Sensei Pushes Bastard-Kun Out The Door And Koro-Sensei Follows Them Out Into The Student Filled Corridor Of The Small Hut. 

 

Before I Know It, Someone Is Tugging At My Wrist And I'm Suddenly Stood Next To Bastard-Kun. “What Are You-”, I Start Off But Get Cut Off As Irina Let's Out A Small Snicker. She Forcefully Pushes Me Even Closer Towards Bastard-Kun Up To The Point Where My Shoulder Is Bumping Into His Arm. I Blink And Look Up At Bastard-Kun Who’s Already Looking Down At Me. I Quickly Avert My Eyes. 

 

Bitch-Sensei Then Dusts Off Her Hands And Casually Blows On Her Nails As If She’s Just Done The Greatest Thing On Earth. Koro-Sensei Stands Beside Her, Four Tentacles Covering Up His Grin As Small Snippets Of His Laugh Escape From His Mouth.

 

“Oh”, All My Classmates Synchronise In Awe As As They Stare At Me And Let A Small Smirk Or Smile Grace Their Lips. “So That’s How It Is”, They Mumble.

 

_I Really Don’t Fucking Understand Any Of This._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Will Be Updating Every Saturday, So Please Stay Tuned For More! 
> 
> Next Chapter Will Be A Lot Better ;)  
> (It's just a winky face don't be so dirty minded oml)


	5. My Neighbour/His Neighbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of 4:40am are something Touka doesn't understand.
> 
> Side note: Touka has an annoying neighbour and a pomsky named Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'M LIKE ONE DAY LATE-  
> SO SORRY T^T

 

**Chapter Five**

**My Neighbour/His Neighbour**

**Touka’s POV**

 

A Groan Leaves My Lips Just As Something Small And Squishy Comes In Contact With My Face. I Scrunch Up My Face Before I Flutter My Gear Shaped Orbs Open.

 

I Squint My Eyes As I Try To Make Out The Small [Fluff Ball](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/19/c1/0e/19c10ea744253262a74dec1d5cca6647.jpg) That’s Sniffing At My Face. I Small Sigh Leaves My Lips Before I Slowly Get Up Into A Sitting Position On My Bed And Wait For My Eyes To Adjust To The Dark Around Me. 

 

My Alarm Clock Flashes ‘4:40am’ In Bright Green Letter And Another Groan Leaves My Lips. Just As My Eyes Adjust To My Surroundings I Find A Small Blob Of Fluff On Four Legs Looking Up At Me With The Most Innocent Eyes Ever.

 

I Click My Tongue Before I Pick Up The Small Ball Of Fluff And Then Chuck My Covers Off From Me. I Slowly Raise Myself Out Of My Bed And Set The Fluffy Pomsky Down Onto The Floor.

 

The Small Dog Let's Out A Quiet Bark Before It Starts To Wag It’s Curled Up Tail From One Side To The Other. I Run A Hand Through My Dark Blue Hair And Quickly Throw On A Slightly Worn Out Mahogany Pull Over Styled Hoodie. 

 

I Throw Off My Pajama Shorts And Skillfully Pull On Some Dark Blue Skinny Jeans And Quickly Slip Into My Black Old Skool Vans. A Sigh Leaves My Lips As I Flip On The Light And Open The Door To My Bathroom.

 

A Small Bark Makes It’s Way Towards My Ears And I Huff. “I’m Nearly Done Teddy”, I Mumble I Grab My Tooth Brush And Tooth Paste. I Hear A Small Whine And Quickly Brush My Teeth Before I Grab My Dog’s Blue Coloured Leash.

 

~~~~

 

A Small Sigh Leaves My Lips As I Close And Lock My Apartment Door Behind Me. Teddy, My Pomsky Pup, Let's Out A Happy Bark And Waggles His Tail Before He Urges Me On With His Shiny Dark Eyes.

 

He Leans Down On The Floor And Raises Both Of His Tiny White Paws To Cover His Eyes And Let's Out A Small Whine. I Smile Fondly At It As I Lean Down And Pet His Fluffy Black, Brown And White Fur.

 

The Sound Of Footsteps And Someone Locking Their Door Makes Me Jerk My Head Up And My Eyes Widen In Surprise As They Make Perfect Eye Contact With A Pair Of Shiny Dark Orbs.

 

_You Have Got To Be Kidding Me…_

 

I Squint My Eyes And Then Slowly Get Up To My Original Height Of 5”6 As My Gear Shaped Orbs Scan Over The Most Annoying Human Being I Know.

 

“Please Tell Me I’m Just Having A Really Bad Dream”, I Breathe Out As My Lips Form Into A Scowl And My Eyes Flicker Towards The Door That Is A Few Paces Away From My Own.

 

The Black Haired Male In Front Of Me Raises His Eyebrows Before His Dark Eyes Soften And He Breathes Out A Small Sigh. “Morning To You Too”, He Says, But His Words Sound Sort Of Slurred And Fuzzed Out By His Raspy Morning Voice.

 

_Ba-Dum_

 

I Let A Small Gulp Pass My Lips And Quickly Avert My Eyes Away From Bastard-Kun. _Look Anywhere But At His Handsome Face! ANYWHERE! Oh Sweet Oreo’s His Morning Voice Is Heaven! WHY NOW OF ALL PLACES AND TIME MUST MY HEART BEAT SO GOD DAMN FAST??_

 

I Close My Eyes, Let Out A Small Sigh And Try To Calm My Heart Beat Down. _It’s Hammering And Echoing In My Mind. Why Is It Beating So Fast? Please Stop._ I Slowly Flutter My Eyes Open And Shove My Hands Into My Hoodie’s Pockets Before I Bite Down On My Bottom Lip And Look Up At Bastard-Kun Who’s Conveniently Already Staring Down At Me.

 

_Ba-Dum_

 

~~~~

 

A Groan Passes My Lips Just As I Sit Down In My Seat For The First Lesson Of The Day With Koro-Sensei. I Lay My Head Down Onto My Desk And Just Close My Eyes For A Few Seconds.

 

_Did I Feed Teddy This Morning?_

 

A Tired Sigh Leaves My Lips As I Raise My Head Back Up, Open My Eyes, And Run A Hand Through My Messy Dark Blue Hair.

 

_I Really Can’t Remember._

 

A Scowl Then Crosses My Lips As My Cheeks Dust Themselves In A Light Shade Of Pink And I Lean My Chin Into The Palm Of My Hand.

 

_I Still Can’t Believe I’m His Next Door Neighbour._

 

A Fuzzy Feeling Suddenly Erupts In My Stomach As I Remember The Events Of 4:40am And Bastard-Kun’s Raspy Morning Voice.

 

_Fuck You._

 

~~~~

 

It’s Later That Day, At Break Time, That Okano Decides To Join Me In Sitting Against The Wooden Hut In The Shade. Everyone Else It Either Playing Baseball Of Happily Chatting Away In The Courtyard.

 

A Heavy Sigh Leaves My Lips And I Take Off My Favourite Jacket Because It’s Suddenly A Little Too Warm. Besides Me Okano Sighs Herself And Leans Further Into The Wooden Wall Behind Us.

 

“It’s So Warm…”, She Trails Off With A Rasp And Then Closes Her Eyes. “Even This Shade Isn’t Helping Much”.

 

I Humm And Too Lean Further Against The Wooden Wall Of The Hut. My Eyes Then Avert To Our Class President Who’s Making His Way Towards Us With A Plastic Bag.

 

The Blue Haired Boy Stops In Front Of Us And Breathes Out Heavily. “Here”, He Mutters And Passes Me The Bag.

 

I Quirk An Eyebrow Up At Him And Take The Bag Before I Look Inside. Water Bottles? I Look Back Up At Him Confused.

 

Nagisa Smiles Sheepishly. “I Filled Them Up With Ice, They Should Help, Even If A Little Bit”, He Explains.

 

Before I Can Thank The Class President, Okano Reaches Over And Quickly Snatches A Water Bottle. “Thank The World You Exist Nagisa, What Would We Ever Do Without You?”, The Short Brown Haired Female Exaggerates As She Places The Ice Cold Water Bottle Against Her Forehead With A Content Sigh. 

 

I Roll My Gear Shaped Eyes And Stand Up With The Plastic Bag. “I’ll Go Hand Them Out”, I Mumble Just As Okano Takes My Jacket And Places It Beside Her To Look After It. 

 

I Nod At Her And Nagisa Before I Make My Way Towards The Courtyard. 

 

_Fuck The Weather._

 

~~~~

 

A Tired Sigh Leaves My Lips As I Lean Into The Wooden Hut Beside Me And Look Down At My White Sneakers. 

 

The Sudden, Sharp Coldness Of Something On My Neck Makes Me Hiss In Discomfort And I Jump Slightly, Eyes Widened As I Turn Around To Punch The Person Who Pressed A Cold Compress Against The Back Of My Neck.

 

A Sneer Passes My Lips As I Realise That It’s Bastard-Kun And He’s Holding Out A Water Bottle For Me With His Usual Monotone Expression.

 

“Dude! My Neck Is Fucking Sensitive!”, I Hiss As I Snatch The Water Bottle From His Hand And Glare At Him.

 

Bastard-Kun Just Blinks And Proceeds To Stare At Me Absentmindedly. 

 

I Narrow My Gear Shaped Eyes At Him As An Irk Mark Settles Itself Onto The Side Of My Forehead. “ _Listen_ ”, I Stress Out As I Poke My Finger Into His Chest. I'm About To Scold Him About How You Shouldn't ‘Attack People With Water Bottles’ When I Realise That Bastard-Kun Isn’t Exactly Listening But Just Staring Down At Me.

 

_He's Just...Staring…_

 

I Huff And Puff Out My Cheeks In Annoyance. “Unbelievable”, I Mutter Quietly. “Even My Dog Has Better Concentration With Females Than You Do”, I Grumble.

 

That Seems To Tick Off The PE Teacher In Front Of Me Because He Huffs Out A Small Sigh And I Can See An Irk Mark Just At The Side Of His Forehead. 

 

I Laugh Quietly And Smirk Up At The Black Haired Male In Smug. _“I’ll See You At 4:40am, Toodles”._

 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Touka and Bastard-Kun are now neighbours xD what do you think of that? Also, isn't Teddy cute? >


	6. Perfectly Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a nice kind of feeling but Touka doesn't seem to understand why or how for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN AGES! BUT I'M BACK ;-;

 

**Chapter Six**

**Perfectly Fine**

**Touka’s POV**

 

I Suppress A Shudder As I Stuff My Hands Further Down Into The Pockets Of My Jacket. While Yesterday It May Have Been A Rather _Nice_ , Sunny Day Up To The Point Where I Wanted To Shove My Head Down A Freezer, Today Seemed To Be The Opposite. The Once Blue Sky Was Dominated With The Depressing Grey And Somehow Made Me Feel Even More Lazy Than Usual. All I Wanted To Do Was Pull On A Oversized Wooly Jumper And Curl Myself In Front Of The Small Red Flickers Of A Fireplace While I Read A Captivating Book.

 

But Of Course, School Just Had To Exist. I Sigh As I Hear My Name Being Called By Okano As She Waves Her Hand Up In The Air Beckoning Me To Speed Up My Paste.

 

“Good Morning Touka-chan!~”, Okano Exclaims With A Big Smile Just As I Reach Her. _Already Using My First Name, Huh?_ A Small Smile Traces My Lips As We Both Start To Make Our Way To Class. “Morning Hinata”, I Mumble Back And That Seems To Surprise Her Because Her Lilac Eyes Widen And Then Start To Sparkle.

 

~~~~

 

I Let A Tired Yawn Pass My Lips And Rub At My Eyes With The Back Of My Hands As Bitch-Sensei Continues On With Her Lecture On English Vocabulary And All That Crap.

 

I Absentmindedly Let My Gear Shaped Eyes Wander Towards My Classmates Who Look As If They’re About To Pass Out From Boredom. A Snicker Passes My Lips And I Raise My Hand For The ‘Teacher's’ Attention.

 

“Yes Fujikawa?”, Irina Asks As Her Aqua Eyes Land On Me Skeptically. She Seems To Have Dropped The ‘Sama’ At The End Of My Name Which Pleases Me Greatly. “Toilet Break?”, I Ask With A Sheepish Grin. The Blonde Sighs But Nods Her Head Anyway.

 

The Class Then Go Back To Learning Just As I Slide The Door Closed Behind Me On The Way Out. _Now… Where Were The Toilets Again?_ I Shrug My Shoulders And Make My Way Down The Corridor Of The Small Hut. And Just As I Turn The Corner, Not Really Paying Attention (Silly Me), My Face Makes Contact With A Hard Surface And I’m Literally Knocked Down To The Floor.

 

An ‘ _Oof_ ’ Leaves My Lips And I Close My Eyes As Pain Travels Through My Back. “What The Fuck?”, I Mutter As My Eyes Flutter Open And I Slowly Sit Up Shaking My Head Out From Confusion.  

 

A Hand Appears In Front Of My Face And I Reluctantly Take It As It Pulls Me Back Up To My Feet. A Sort Of Buzz Travels From My Hand All Over My Body And It Feels Comforting. It’s A Weird Feeling But It’s Nice.

 

I Blink As I Let My Eyes Travel From The Hand Up To A Pair Of Dark Coal-Like Eyes Who Seem To Be Just… _Staring,_ Like They Always Do. “Sorry”, Bastard-Kun Says Still Holding My Gaze And Hand.

 

I Want To Let His Hand Go, Really I Do, But My Body Doesn't Seem To Be Listening. “Um…”, Comes The Quaky Whisper Of My Voice And That Seems To Snap Bastard-Kun From His Trance Because He Blinks And He Slowly Lets My Hand Go, Knuckles Still Brushing Against My Fingers And I Swallow The Lump In My Throat. _Nice Going Touka, Nice._

 

The Buzz Isn’t As Strong As Before But It Seems To Cloud My Senses And Before I Even Know What I’m Doing My Fingers Curl Themselves Around His And The Comfort And Warmness Of The Buzz Intensifies.

 

Bastard-Kun’s Eyes Slowly Travel Towards Our Hands And Something In Me Suddenly Snaps. I Quickly Pull My Hand Away Towards My Chest, My Cheeks Undoubtedly Smeared In Red And Give Out Out A Small Shaky Breath As My Heartbeat Pounds Inside My Head In Quick, Short Pulses. “I...I Think I’ll Go Now…”, I Stutter Out As His Eyes Catch Mine Before I Turn On My Heels And Briskly Turn The Corner Making My Way Back To Class.

 

~~~~

 

“You Okay?” Hinata Asks As She Brushes Stray Bits Of Her Short Brown Hair Out Of Her Eyes.

 

My Breath Hitches In My Throat At The Memory Of Holding Hands With My PE Teacher And My Face Flushes As A Groan Leaves My Lips. I Lay My Arms Down On My Desk And Snuggle My Face Into Them.

 

“I’m Fine”, I Mumble And Close My Eyes In Hopes Of At Least Sleeping _It_ Away During Break. _“Perfectly Fine”._

 

_~~~~_

 

It’s Later That Day, During PE, That I’m Once Again In My Kit And Sat With Koro-Sensei  On His Picnic Blanket, This Time Accompanied By Bitch-Sensei.

 

A Content Sigh Leaves My Lips Just As I Sip Down The Warm Contents Of My Earl Grey Tea. It’s Soothing And Warms Me Up Contrary To The Cold Weather Around Me. Honestly, What Was Koro-Sensei Thinking About A Picnic In This Weather? _Not As Warm As The Feeling Of Holding_ **_His_ ** _Hand._

 

I Sit Straight Abruptly And That Seems To Catch Irina’s And Koro-Sensei’s Attention. “Everything Okay?”, Irina Asks As She Sets Her Cup Down.

 

I Blink At The Blonde As Small Snippets Of Every Meeting I’ve Had With Bastard-Kun Flash Through My Mind. I Hum A Small ‘Yes’ Before I Go Back To Sipping At My Tea And Before I Know It, Class Is Over.

 

~~~~

 

**Irina’s POV**

 

I Open The Door To The Teachers Room Only To Find Karasuma And Koro-Sensei Quietly Discussing The Events Of Today.

 

I Frown As I Take A Seat At The Small Table And Lean My Chin Into The Palm Of My Hand. A Yawn Leaves My Lips And I Fight The Urge To Just Collapse There.

 

“So It Seems Nothing Interesting Has Happened Today…”, The Yellow Octopus Trails Off In Thought And I Sit Up Straight At That Statement.

 

“Actually”, I Say And That Seems To Catch Both Of The Males Attention. “Fujikawa Was Acting A Bit Strange Today”, I Mumble And Then Raise A Skeptical Eyebrow As Karasuma’s Fingers Twitch Ever So Slightly.

 

I Narrow My Blue Eyes At His Right Hand And Then Let A Smirk Pass My Lips.

 

_Ah, So That's What Happened…_

 

I Purse My Lips Up At Karasuma And Look At Him Through My Eyelashes. _If I’m Right About This…._

 

I Slowly Reach My Hand Over In An Attempt To Intertwine My Pale Fingers With His But His Coal-Like Eyes Suddenly Widen, Ever So Slightly, And His Hand Snaps Back Away From Mine Abruptly.

 

I Pull My Hand Back And Let A Chuckle Pass My Lips. “Just So You Know”, I Start And Watch As Karasuma Narrows His Eyes At Me “ _She_ Was A _Spluttering Mess._ _Bushing_ And _Hiding_ Her Face Throughout The _Whole_ Of My Lesson. She Couldn't Even Answer A Question Without _Stuttering_ ”, I Mumble The Words Loud Enough For Him To Hear As I Grab A Cup Of Steaming Hot Tea From Koro-Sensei And Take A Sip.

 

Karasuma Stares At Me For A While Before He Averts His Eyes, Brings His Hands Down To His Lap, And Proceeds To Stare Out Of The Window Near Him.

 

Koro-Sensei Looks Confused Before He Presses Four Of His Tentacles Against His Lips Letting Small Snippets Of His Snicker Escape.

 

_~~~~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when i said that i would be updating every Saturday? Yeah, well, that was a lie xD I can try, but no promises! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with this story! <3


End file.
